


You Need Me

by gominojoo



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: BoyxBoy, F/M, Gay, M/M, Modern, Yaoi, alois trancy - Freeform, ciel phantomhive - Freeform, sebastiam michaelis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4514238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gominojoo/pseuds/gominojoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel Phantomhive. Somewhat of a geek. But he was hella popular, and Alois Trancy. Probably the most popular person in college.</p><p>When these two are put into detention together things start happening. Some good. Some bad. But the worst part about it? Read to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first book on this website! I'm really excited for it! I hope everyone enjoys! <3

College. Y'know. That thing that you're supposed to go to after you complete high school? Ciel Phantomhive has finally made it there. So has Alois Trancy. The supposed deranged, cross-dressing, homosexual lunatic. Ciel had definitely heard of him and he definitely was going to stay away. It wasn't everyday you heard about someone in those words. Ciel had his own little clique anyway. There was him, the bookworm. Elizabeth, the cheerleader. Finnian, the gamer. Baldroy, the jock. Last but definitely not least, Mey Rin, the geek. An odd bunch, they were, but they made it work.

 

Alois had his own little clique as well. He was the popular one, of course. A nonstop partier at that. Hannah, the other cheerleader. Thompson, Timber and Canterbury were considered the hot triplets. They were more to fit in the same school labels.

Now, onto the story.

~

"Wake up, Ciel! It's time for breakfast." Finnian was quite happy whenever the hot mornings like this arrived and he would smell the amazing aroma of freshly baked donuts. Bed-fellowing the donuts would come the scent of nice, hot coffee. Oh, yes. Finny loved it and in order to get first dibs, Ciel would need to hurry up out of bed, and quickly.

"Please Ciel! I'm hungry!"

"Then go eat. I'm not stopping you."

"We always go get breakfast together, what has gotten into you?"

"It's nothing. Just the era of this morning sickens me." He grumbled. "Seriously?" Finny began. "What the hell! This isn't like you at all. You're the big morning person here, not me. Get your ass up and stop being lame."

 

The bluenette would groan before rolling out of his bed and onto the cold floor, just laying there. He looked up at the strawberry blonde with an eye roll, "There. I'm out of bed, happy?"

 

Finny sighed and made his way to the door before opening it, he turned to Ciel and smirked. "Do you want me to bring anything up? Coffee? A bagel?"

 

"Anything with caffeine. If I'm going to make it through this day fully awake, then I'm definitely going to need to drink something that consists of caffeine. A coffee or a cappuccino will be nice, thanks."

 

"Alright. Be back in a bit. You better be dressed before I come back!" He closed the door behind him.

 

Ciel would then stand up lazily and take his phone from under his pillow. 6 new messages from Lizzie.

Lizzie: Ciel?

Lizzie: Are you awake?

Lizzie: Have you finished ur homework?

 

He decided to not answer. They had their first class together anyway, what would be the point? "Should I even shower..?"

 

He mumbled to himself. He decided against it. He wasn't going to do much interacting today.

He didn't know why today of all days he felt shitty. Maybe he was going no through a phase?

He simply threw on a plain, dark blue v-neck with jeans and vans. He looked into the mirror with a huff and tousled his hair a bit before slipping on his favorite black beanie.

 

"Today is going to be a long day."

 

Indeed, it was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a cute new blonde boy in class....

> Ciel sighed a he tapped his pencil across his desk. Had he not stayed awake till six, in the morning last night, maybe he wouldn't be so tired _today_.

"Ciel Phantomhive, why are you so stupid?" he thought to himself. The door to his class opened. For a short second, he thought it could be another professor, but then remembered there had been talk of a new student. The boy who walked in had platinum blonde hair. He had baby blue denim shorts on, a 'Just Do It' shirt by Nike, and some black and white Converse. His outfit barely matched, but nonetheless, he was absolutely breathtaking.

"Oh, students! Allow me to introduce you to our newest addition to this class!" Professor Black announced, gesturing her hands towards the male. "His name is Alois Trancy. He just moved here from California, so please be nice."

"Homo," someone coughed.

Of course something about Alois looked... flamboyant, but there was no telling if he was really gay. "Alois, why don't you take a seat next to Ciel? He's the one with the blue hair in the far back." "Gladly," Alois replied as he swayed towards Ciel. ''Oh boy.." Ciel mumbled to himself. "Hey. Gorgeous." the blonde whispered to Ciel as he sat next in his seat next to him. He only rolled his eyes. He thought about how unlucky he was to had been seated next to this "fag".... yeah, that's what he was. "You know," Alois continued, "There's this new thing. It's called replying to someone when they speak to you. I don't know if you've heard of it, yet."

"Shut up, you mongrel." Ciel hissed.

"Hm...so mean to me, already." Alois pouted. "I just want to be your friend." He folded his arms in a childlike manner.

"Mr. Trancy, I know it's your first day, but I have rules in this classroom. Understood?" 

"Of course. My apologies, ma'am." Alois said most likely insincerely before looking over at Cieland winking. Oh boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lololol I'll try to update sooner, I suck.


End file.
